


My Heart Goes Thump-Thump-Thump

by YunaYamiMouto



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Chaos, Dino you're doing great sweetie, Drama, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fic, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Issues, M/M, Poor Kyoya, Reborn get your shit together, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, Valentine's Day, but it got out of control, different ending, hitmen/assassins need to get their shit together, supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaYamiMouto/pseuds/YunaYamiMouto
Summary: It starts with a hit gone chaotic, a crowd, a lost kid, a cosplay, a kind gesture and a heart going thump-thump.It ends in Chaos, drama, love, family and curse-breaking.Oh and Skylarks.Don't forget the vengeful and possessive Skylarks.
Relationships: Dino & Hibari Kyouya, Fon/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Hibari Kyouya & Reborn, Hinted D18, Hinted one-sided Luce/Reborn
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	My Heart Goes Thump-Thump-Thump

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so ... This was supposed to be a short Valentines Day story but ended up being so much more and I am not ashamed at all, just perhaps a bit sheepish by how it had gotten so much out of control. Anyway, enjoy this belated Valentines fic!
> 
> Soooo~ ......
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was supposed to be a simple hit, really. Just take out the singer holding a charity concert for victims of one of the middle famiglia's recent attack that had this particular singer trying to get them all charged and arrested with the help of her lawyers and connections. Just take a sniper, shoot and be gone, easy as that. It was way below his usual caliber of missions, but it was Valentines Day and he was bored as fuck.

Some Chaos always brought his mood right up, so he'd taken it, even if the famiglia Don couldn't exactly meet his usual quota of money. Whatever. It's not like he really needed it. He really only spends it on expensive suits, expensive coffee beans and the occasional firearm shopping spree.

So it was to ease the boredom that he took the hit and he had that shit finished in seconds of setting up. He wasn't the World's Greatest Hitman for nothing, after all. The singer was dead immediately. No pain or suffering. Clean and efficient.

The problem was that the Don had wanted it done in front of a crowd, so now that crowd was fucking panicking and Reborn would stick the fuck out in his three-piece suit and fedora. Security was everywhere - why the fuck did they have SWAT teams set up, for Chaos' sake?! - searching for the shooter and said shooter didn't want to mar his own reputation by being caught, even if he can escape easy peasy lemon squeezy. So he knocked some poor sucker out and took his uniform, burning his own suit to little more than embers. (He would be making that idiot showy Don to replace his fucking shirt. The man should be thanking his fucking stars that Reborn hadn't been forced to burn his fedora because saying there would be hell to pay would be an understatement.)

Decked out as a SWAT member, he'd taken on crowd control, directing the ignorant civilians towards safety and keeping his head down so no one of the actual SWAT would figure out that he wasn't actually one of theirs. Which is how he'd come across a Chinese man that looked to be maybe a year or two younger than him, fighting off some idiot purse snatchers or something waving a gun around that no one else had fucking noticed. There were five of them, obviously all a part of the same group working together to rob people blind at a charity event. Tch, and people said the _mafia_ were heartless. Civilians were literally okay with stealing literal candy from a literal baby.

Though the Chinese man, in all his red and white traditional outfit clad glory, was no baby, nor was he an easy target. The second one of the buffoons had decided to lunge at him with a knife he'd pulled out of his pocket - that was so unsafe, it wasn't even a Swiss knife! He could have easily cut his own balls off! - Red already had him floored. He seems to know some self-defense-

No, scratch that. He was a _martial artist_. It became obvious the more the man moved, as Reborn counted at least five different styles incorporated in that brief ... 'fight'. A one sided massacre, more like, though the little thieves were all left alive and groaning in the end. The guy wasn't even sweating. Relatively impressive.

He would have probably walked off right then and there, had he not noticed the sixth and seven thugs come out of the crowd, one aiming a gun right at Red's black head.

"Get down!" Reborn called out without thought, lunging towards the foreigner while pulling out the T-baton that came with the SWAT member's uniform, throwing it with all of his hitman-level deadly precision at the thug's head. His aim hit true but the gun still went off, thankfully towards the ceiling. Then he realized it had hit a pipe and some sort of gas started leaking, creating a fucking fire hazard.

Civilians started screaming and panicking even more and louder. The SWAT officers were all but overrun.

When people started dropping to the ground, Reborn started patting down the uniform for the gas mask he'd seen earlier. Red had a long sleeve-covered hand over his mouth as he tried to breathe. He seemed to be looking around, clearly searching for something ... Or some _one_?

"Kyoya! Where are you, Kyoya!?"

Well, whoever Kyoya was, they weren't answering, which seemed to agitate the - correction - Japanese man, making him move around faster. Reborn found the gas mask just as his eyes started stinging and he breathed a deep sigh of relief when he got some fresh air into his lungs. The others around him weren't as lucky, but he wasn't Mother fucking Teresa to care. He was a hitman. He should have just walked out of there. It was weird enough that he'd saved the red-clad man at all.

He should just leave while he still had the opening.

So why was he instead moving towards the Asian, taking his mask off and putting it boldly over the man's own face. He had to duck a spectacularly fast punch that nearly took his head off as the man reacted in the blink of an eye, but Reborn had seen it coming before he'd even dared pull a move like this.

"Relax. It's just a gas mask. Civilian safety first." He replied calmly as the shorter man turned around, only to suck in a startled breath when the most _beautiful_ chocolate brown eyes met his. This was the first time he got a good look on the man's face too and _fuck_ he was _gorgeous_. All high cheekbones, sharp but warm eyes and handsome, almost noble features.

Reborn had never known he'd find the Asian aesthetic this pleasing.

He'd also thought he'd never get involved with a Storm, but here he was.

It was muted, though. Probably not a Flame Aware, let alone Active Storm. Hmm.

"My apologies," Red said in surprisingly well-spoken Italian, almost no foreign accent in sight. "Thank you for your assistance, both right now and before, but I have to go. My nephew is still out there and in danger-"

"Then let's search for him," Reborn cut him off, more to preserve his own sanity - and reputation - because he found he _really_ liked the other's silk-smooth voice. Oh dear Chaos, did he have a _crush_? He had a crush, didn't he? Shit. If anyone were ever to hear about this, he'd never live it down. How was it even possible to have a crush on someone this soon!? He didn't even fucking know the guy's name! "Quickly. I have no idea what's in this gas. It could be dangerous." Judging from how civilians and security personnel alike were dropping like stones, it probably was. He grabbed the man by his bicep - and holy shit, he was maybe even more ripped than Reborn was! Now Reborn _really_ wanted to see what's under that long, red tunic and white baggy pants - and started leading him around. "Name, age, basic description."

"Hibari Kyoya, five, just look for a 3'4'' tall me with shorter hair and silver retractable tonfa. Probably talking about 'biting to death' as he beats someone up."

Reborn had to pause at that, looking at the man like he'd grown a second head, checking to see if the foreigner was mixing up April Fools for Valentines Day.

Nope, the guy was dead serious.

Reborn decided to ignore it for now - who was he to judge, anyway? He had a shapeshifting chameleon turning into a second gas mask as they spoke! - and just kept looking.

He never did let go of Red.

00000

Turned out Red's - whose actual name was Hibari Fon, as he found out while searching for the rugrat the man had come with - description was pretty much perfect, as within ten minutes they found a miniature version of the Japanese man beating up even more of those purse snatcher thugs that Reborn and Fon had mostly dealt with. For such a small boy, he held out pretty well against the three towering men. So well, in fact, that there were on the ground groaning in pain as the kid looked down on them with a disgusted sneer behind the mask he must have snatched from a SWAT officer. Or just beat him up to take it, as it might just be the case.

"Kyoya!" Fon cried out in relief as he snatched up his smaller version, who was dressed in a simple sweater and jeans and sneakers as opposed to his uncle. "Thank goodness! Where did you disappear off to!?"

"You're the one that let _my_ hand go, chichi," pointed out the younger Hibari, to which Reborn just arched an eyebrow. His Japanese wasn't the best, admittedly, but he was pretty sure 'chichi' was a way to address one's father, not one's uncle. "Besides, I'm not an herbivore. I was fine."

And here he thought the kid couldn't get weirder.

Or cuter.

Hell, he'd thought _Fon_ couldn't get cuter, but here he was, holding the little Kyoya up in his arms and rushing them out towards the exit. Reborn dutifully followed, not really having anything better to do. And, hey, he wanted the shorter man's number, okay? It's been a while since he'd gone on an actual date. Like, a year's worth of a while. And Fon was cute and it was Valentine's Day. It's not rare for people to ask other people out on Valentine's day, even if they're complete strangers.

"Who's he?" The smaller of the two Hibari's asked just before they got outside, making Fon pause and flounder for an answer, probably not having even realized that he hadn't asked for Reborn's name. Shit.

"Renato Sincalir," Reborn blurted out before he could actually think about it, giving the kid looking at him with sharp blue-silver eyes - huh, he'd thought he was one of the rare few who had eyes that shifted those particular colors, though if the shadows hit his eyes just right, they looked pitch black - a small joking salute, to which the boy rolls his eyes. Wow, tough crowd. "At your service."

The boy, if possible, looked even more unimpressed. "We don't need your help. Take it elsewhere. And go away."

"Kyoya!" Fon chastises loudly, looking near scandalized by the way his nephew (son?) was acting and turning to Reborn with a worried, apologetic frown, but Reborn just laughs it away because he likes that kind of attitude. He gets fawned over way too much in his business so some indifference was actually quite refreshing!

"It's fine. Kids will be kids."

"It's still rude," Fon replies, worrying his bottom lip.

Kyoya rolls his eyes heavenwards again. "Then take him out for coffee or something. At least this one's not an herbivore."

Both adults blink down at the kid in the shorter one's arms, Reborn in confusion by that assessment and maybe a slight bit interest that the kid had read him that well - well, his intentions towards Fon, anyway - as to make such a suggestion - which made him wonder was Fon perhaps just as interested? Hmm - while Fon seemed ... well, embarrassed, yes, but primarily rather incredulous.

"Did you just say he's not an herbivore, Kyoya?"

"I happen to like meat," Reborn casually drawls, wondering if the kid was some sort of anti-vegan or something. All sorts of people exist today. Reborn personally prefers quality and taste over pretending to care about what actually went into his meal, as long as it wasn't a lizard of any kind. Or anything added to his espresso. Hell, he sometimes feels like stuffing himself with questionable hot dogs in New York or really greasy hamburgers from the nearest street vendor.

"No, that's not what he meant by-" Fon tries to explain but Kyoya shrugs, eyes never leaving their lock on Reborn's.

"He's a carnivore." Fon freezes at that and looks between the two having a staring contest. Kyoya's eyes stare at him with the same intensity of a bird of prey having spotted a big, juicy lizard to feed on. Too bad Reborn's a bit more dinosaur/dragon/the beast from the pit/Godzilla than some measly meal. Kyoya seems to sense that and bares his teeth in a way that rather reminds him of the velociraptors from those dinosaur movies. Would definitely fit his previous assessment of the kid's gaze. Shit, he's starting to like this bugger, wasn't he?

Seems the sentiment is mutual, because Fon finally relaxes and flashes him a tentative smile that is too cute for a grown man to possess. (Or maybe Reborn's a bit biased.) "Would you agree to some coffee, Mr Sinclair? I'm afraid Kyoya would have to join us-"

"Sounds lovely," he said right away, flashing Fon his own most charming smile and then having to fight back a smirk when the man flushed as red as his clothing.

Kyoya rolled his eyes again.

He was really starting to like the sassy little shit.

00000

The date - as Reborn insisted on calling it, if for no other reason than to make Fon blush over and over again and get Kyoya to make this cute scrunched up face of disgust at theri 'herbivorous behavior' every single damn time, which was just amusing and adorable in ways he couldn't explain - had gone way better than any of them have suspected it would. For one, both of the Hibaris were very good company. Two, Fon had a very interesting life story and a good explanation why Kyoya called him 'chichi' despite them, indeed, being uncle and nephew. Three, Kyoya was a really good, quiet and polite kid. He'd made quick friends with Leon once Reborn had deposited most of the improvised cosplay into his car and they got away from the maybe-most-probably dangerous gas and the failed concert.

If Leon liked someone - other than Reborn, of course - then Reborn knew it was a sign from the gods of coffee that he should keep those people close. Shamal, after all, turned out to be a great friend, even if the younger man was really eccentric and almost a perv.

Kyoya spent most of his time playing with Leon or walking around the big cafe Reborn took them to while he and Fon talked.

Turns out, Kyoya is the son of Fon's younger brother who, along with their parents and grandparents, had died in an airplane crash when they were flying out to visit Fon in China. Kyoya had been on the plane, too, and had, somehow, miraculously survived - Reborn had made a mental note to check the kid's Flame status, just in case - and had been delivered to the hands of his next of kin: Fon. The boy had been exactly one year old. He had no memories of any other parents or family other than Fon. Fon, who had been studying martial arts in China and was about to get some award or something when the tragedy had happened, had only been twenty years old, far too young to become a parent, but he had still dropped everything, returned to Japan where most of Kyoya's stuff was and done it and kept doing it for the past four years. He made a living by teaching martial arts classes in his own dojo.

They were in Italy because Fon had finally saved enough money to afford the trip. They were at the concert because it was free for kids and Kyoya had never before been to an event as big as that.

"Turns out he hates crowds," Fon had lamented with a deep but very fond and amused smile and that sign of happiness after hearing his story was like a ray of sunshine after a devastating storm.

(Upon hearing that comment, Reborn resolutely decided that he needed to check the kid's Flames. If he was what he thought he was ... Well, the mafia wouldn't have any qualms about going through Fon to get to him.)

The two planned on staying for six months in Italy for their long deserved prolonged vacation before going back to Japan and continuing with their life as usual.

In turn, Reborn had to cobble together a life story of his own. Which was actually a bit difficult because he'd gone and actually told them his true name. Not that they can link that name to the hitman pseudonym Reborn, but he'd never actually _told_ anyone his name before. Hell, it had died with his mother. His father, wherever the fucker may be, had spent those brief years of his childhood that he'd been with them simply calling him 'bastard'. Sinclair had been his mother's maiden name and Reborn was a play on Renato. He hadn't actually heard his name said out loud by someone other than himself in over fifteen years.

He kind of liked the thought of making Fon drop the formalities and just say it in that sweet, beautiful voice of his.

The story he came up with was that he worked for Interpol, of all things, and that he'd been sent to watch over the concert because the singer had gotten death threats. He was a simple man who liked coffee, to cook and play with his pet chameleon, Leon. He had erratic hours at work and often traveled. He offered to be their guide during their stay, to which Fon had first worried about being a bother before agreeing.

Soon enough, Reborn found himself actually living instead of just being. The two are fun and because he likes seeing them having fun, he ends up having some normal human fun himself.

The first trip two days after the little cafe date is to the zoo, because clearly Kyoya has some sort of fascination with animals. It's not the big predators like lions and tigers that draw his attention, but rather the cute animals in the petting zoo and the terrariums with all the small animals. The birds seem to fascinate both Hibaris, though he guessed that made sense. Hibari meant skylark, right? They certainly paused in front of the enclosure that had them.

Kyoya hadn't looked all too happy. "Why are they in a cage?"

"They're animals born in the zoo, Kyoya. They wouldn't make it on their own in the wild."

"That's stupid."

"Hm, perhaps, but it is what it is."

"I'm never gonna be restrained."

Fon had smiled almost sadly at that but had said nothing.

The kid's words, though, finally had Reborn doing something about getting a feel for the boy's Flames. He offered to carry Kyoya on his shoulders when they got into the crowded area surrounding the panda enclosure and Kyoya couldn't see much from Fon's shoulders. Reborn was just those couple of inches taller to matter.

And while Kyoya admired the pandas and Fon just let them be with this serene little smile on his face, Reborn focused on where his hands were touching Kyoya's ankles. It took less than a thought to feel out Kyoya's Flames. He almost missed them, with how subdued they were, but in order for Flames to retreat that far back ... It has to be done consciously. It's as he'd suspected. Hibari Kyoya was Flame Active.

What's _more_ , he's a Flame Active _Cloud_. The second rarest Flame type, right after Sky, and far more desired all around than any other due to the potential they held and the strength that was practically inherent in those violet Flames.

Hmm. He'll have to keep an eye out for any ... _recruiters_. He wouldn't want Fon to lose his last family, too. Not on his watch.

It made him tempted to walk around with the pair in his usual getup that told everyone this was the hitman Reborn they were dealing with, but he didn't want to draw attention to the two Japanese more than they will no doubt eventually garner. Hell, he'd even changed his hairstyle for these two! He'd slicked his hair back down all the way instead of the spiky hairdo he usually sported. On a whim, he'd curled his sideburns into an interesting shape that actually had Fon playing with them on their third outing when he took them to the beach, only to retract his hand with a blush and a hasty apology. It had been cute and he left the sideburns like that ever since. (It even became a part of his signature look later on.) He dressed as casually as his fashion sense would allow him and he'd forgone his fedora altogether. It makes a reappearance regularly as he still gets hits, but now he wasn't Reborn 24/7.

Now, he got to have at least a few hours as Renato and he hadn't had that since he'd renamed himself once and for all. It was ... weird.

Their fifth outing was a two day trip to Rome.

Their tenth, he took them to this really strange haunted house sort of thing in San Marino while they were visiting the miniature state within Italy. They had been excited for that one, only for it not to turn out all that scary. Kyoya in particular was annoyed when someone on the other side when they were done had asked him if he had been scared. Fon had to drag them both away before they tore that unfortunate person a new one.

Reborn and Kyoya, in turn, had to drag Fon away from a live rendition of Hamlet when they got to the fighting scenes and the martial artist in the calm man protested just how badly it was done, never mind that these people were just actors _pretending_ to fight.

On their nth outing, Reborn decided to do a silly civilian thing and had stuffed his two Skylarks into a picture booth and insisted on getting a few pictures. Kyoya had looked intrigued by the strange machine and Fon had looked a bit nervous, but then Reborn had drawn him to rest against his chest and rested his cheek against Fon's, Kyoya in the younger male's lap. Fon had relaxed and they got some good pictures. Kyoya wasn't even frowning! He was glad he'd made copies for all three of them.

About halfway through the two Skylarks' vacation stay in Italy, Shamal came around to check on Reborn, only to find that the hitman had strong-armed the uncle and nephew duo into staying with him instead of paying for the apartment they were renting. Fon and he took turns cooking and Kyoya didn't make a mess of things. (Reborn had had to do some ... 'spring cleaning', taking all of his guns in a rush into the vine cellar so the two wouldn't wonder why he had _so many_. Or such heavy artillery pieces here and there.) Reborn took this opportunity to leave Kyoya with a trustworthy babysitter while he finally took out Fon on a _real_ date.

He took Fon out for dinner, a movie, _dancing_ \- and _oh_ , was it a delight to dance with someone who, despite not knowing the moves, can still pick up on the basic footwork and keep up with him regardless of their inexperience! - and, somehow, the two of them ended up in bed together that night. Just sleeping, mind, but there may or may not have been some heavy petting somewhere along the way. Definitely some kisses. Reborn found Fon's lips to be nearly as addicting as espresso.

In the morning, they were greeted by a relieved Kyoya's "Finally!" and Shamal's wolf whistles. The two had gotten along quite well and even didn't mind Shamal taking Kyoya around for the day so they could have their second date.

(The doctor slash hitman had taken Reborn to the side to inform him that the kid was not only a Cloud, but a secondary Mist, too. "And I'm not too sure, Reborn, but I get this feeling that he _knows how to use them_.")

For the rest of Shamal's short visit, they let the man whisk Kyoya away, probably to use him to try and lure in women when they see the adorable little Hibari, but neither of them call for a change in arrangements while Fon and Reborn use this time for more dates and, of course, finally doing the deed. After a couple of days, Shamal returns Kyoya with sore ankles, knees and crotch but plenty of phone numbers while Kyoya just looks annoyed.

Kyoya settles easily enough in some of the new routines Reborn and Fon had developed. He never gags when they kiss. He only gets annoyed when they almost burn the food. He seems to like the change, almost. Hell, the kid starts _smiling_. Like real, actual smiling. Reborn hadn't known the kid could do that! (Neither had Fon, apparently, as the younger man confessed one night as they rested in bed that he'd never seen his nephew this _happy_.)

Together, they celebrate Fon's twenty-fifth and Kyoya's sixth birthday. Reborn goes out of his way for both and while Kyoya grumbles at all the unneeded fussing, he really likes his gift - a day's pass on a horse ranch. Little Kyoya even makes a friend! Well, as much of a friend as a single conversation with the clumsy Cavallone heir one can manage, anyway. Both kids seem happy.

About two months before the two Japanese should be going back home, Fon reveals he's been considering opening a dojo a few streets down, where someone was renting space for a reasonable price. Reborn feels his heart skip at those news. It goes this strange thump-thump-thump rhythm that he'd never experienced before and he holds the long haired man closer. Fon takes that for what it is and rents out the place for a month trial run and opens a dojo in two days. It's an instant hit, because Fon is friendly and talented and knows far too many martial arts, so there's a little bit of everything for everyone. Kyoya spends a lot of his time at the dojo, too, when Reborn goes off to be, well, _Reborn_. The kid's a fast study, as he sees every time he drops by the dojo after a hit or just because he's bored at home. Hell, Reborn even helps out at the dojo when he has nothing better to do, helping Fon demonstrate and the such.

(They spar, usually only when there was no one to see them, because Fon becomes strangely vicious - not with the intent to hurt Reborn, but with a kind of fighting fervor a peaceful martial artist should not possess; it should have been a warning sign, but he hadn't seen it, too blind with a new feeling bubbling up in his chest as his heart kept going thump-thump-thump every time he saw Fon - and the part of Reborn that's a hitman surfaces just a little. They go at each other like they're going to war but always end up holding back just enough as to not seriously hurt each other. They're evenly matched and it's strangely freeing. They always leave the dojo greatly satisfied ... in more ways than one. Adrenaline and all. Not that they really need an excuse for a round or two.)

It all feels so ... domestic. It feels like he has an actual family, something he really had never thought he'd have. Hell, he wasn't a kids person, unless that kid was Kyoya because Kyoya was way more mature than some _adults_ Reborn knows. It's all like a dream he might have once indulged in dreaming as Renato Sinclair. His hours as Renato and as Reborn were somehow equalizing these days, the more time he spent with his lover and the kid they were sort of raising together, so he wasn't even surprised.

He _was_ surprised when he found himself absentmindedly window shopping for rings.

00000

About a month before Fon and Kyoya are supposed to return to Japan, Reborn actually _buys_ a ring.

Because he _doesn't want_ them to leave. They're his little piece of heaven and he wasn't ready to let it come to an end.

But because Reborn had been anything but a saint in his whole life, the day he brings the ring back home in secret is the day he finds out something that makes him want to run the other way.

Fon wasn't a simple martial arts instructor.

Fon, as it turns out, is a Triads assassin.

A rival assassin had broken into the dojo while Fon was putting the things away for the night and the two had had one hell of a fight, as far as Reborn could see, based on the damage done to the dojo. Fon had come out victorious. His opponent was no more than a corpse.

And then not even that, as Fon ignited a single finger in burning red Flames and disintegrated the body in a second. Not even ash was left.

Reborn found himself packing his most personal things before he could even blink, only to stop when a childish but dead serious voice behind him spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Packing for a long term mission," was what he'd replied immediately, turning around at the annoying little scoff Kyoya always used when he thought someone was being 'herbivorous'. Reborn usually found the kid's attitude entertaining, but right now all he was was annoyed and wanted to wring that little bugger's neck because he had no doubt he was an assassin in training, would make sense.

They'd both duped the greatest hitman in the world, uncle and nephew. (Father and son in all but blood.)

"You never packed those things when you went away before. What? Got cold feet just because you're not the only predator in the room? Maybe I was wrong and you _are_ just a herbivore."

The hitman whirled around and pointed a gun directly between the kid's eyes. Kyoya didn't even flinch. Their eyes, so similar in color, were flashing with the same kind of heat, hard as steel, sharp as a knife. Deadly. Neither of them will be backing down on this. "Cosa Nostra and the Triads are what one may call natural enemies. I'm mafia through and through, kid. It was never going to work out."

"So just because he's an assassin and you're a hitman, you can't work it out? Why did you buy that ring, then? Why didn't you throw it away already? Why didn't you _kill us_?"

"Because I _can't_!" Reborn is not proud to say that he yelled back, but he did. He'd lost his cool so thoroughly that he didn't even know what to do. "And that's my biggest shame as a hitman, let alone the World's Greatest! I need to go, get away from here, clear my head. I need to leave you two behind before someone realizes a Triads assassin is moving around on our territory and they start _hunting_ you down, before someone hires _me_ to hunt you down."

"We can take care of ourselves," the boy all but spat, his eyes - so similar to Reborn's in a way that implied the fucking universe was laughing at him and shitting on him for all the bad things he's ever done because Kyoya looked like he was his son with Fon; they had been, in fact, asked by a ditsy waitress, once, if they'd gotten a friend as a surrogate mother or had reached out to someone random and it had been fun at that time, because he got to tease Fon about it, but now it's only painful to think about as he puts more and more of his personal things in his suitcase because he realizes with a painful sort of startlement that he _wants_ that like he's never wanted anything else in his life - sparking with rage and pride and conviction. "Chichi is the best martial artist in the world. In fact, we were both surprised you didn't recognize the three times world champion, but it didn't matter to either of us. He knows over one hundred martial arts, is a master of them all, and has really strong Flames. And despite my age, I think even you can clearly see that I am no laughing matter."

" _You_ are in even _more_ danger because of how strong you are and those Flames you have. I will not be the one to hand you over to some fat Don looking for a strong Cloud with your purity of Flames." He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he were to do that. He'd rather kill both Hibari than hand Kyoya over to be bound and restrained by some random Sky. He has a feeling Kyoya will remain unbound forever, or at least for as long as he can manage. "I'm leaving. There's nothing you can say that can change my mind."

"Coward," Kyoya said. Calmly, no rage or any other emotion in his voice or on his face when he looked over to him in anger. He stood there, arms crossed over his chest. So small, so young, but there was a look in his eyes that no one not ten times his age should possess. Reborn felt like he was looking in a mirror - like he was being dissected. Was this how people felt when he gazed at them? Is this why everyone thought he could read thoughts?

"Excuse me," he said in a menacing whisper but Kyoya didn't back down. He knew he wouldn't. He knew and understood this little Cloud well enough by now that he knew what to expect from him. He will be a thing to fear as he grows. Reborn mourns that he won't be there to see it, but at least it will happen if he leaves these two be. They'll leave Italy soon, anyway. He can then go back to his usual lifestyle and pretend none of this had ever happened. Forget the name Renato Sinclair all over again. Be Reborn and nothing else.

"Coward," Kyoya repeats, where anyone else would immediately back off and apologize. "This is nothing else but you realizing you can have something you probably never thought would be available to you and then chickening out when you realized that not only can you have it, you will have full understanding and very few things to worry about. You realized you don't have to live a lie and that _terrifies_ you."

"I am scared of _nothing_."

"And yet you run away from intimacy."

Reborn recognizes a challenge when he hears one, but he's also not foolish enough to fall for it. Instead, he closes up his now full suitcase, takes Leon from where the green lizard was watching him almost disapprovingly and, for the first time, places a fedora on his head in front of one of the two Japanese that had stolen a place in his heart.

Without looking back, he walks out and never comes back to that apartment.

It was just one of his safe-houses, anyway.

00000

"He finally found out ... didn't he?" Fon asks, seeing the apartment empty of all things that ever indicate Renato actually lived there and not just resided. In the middle of the half bare living space stood his nephew, his son, looking more angry at the world than Fon had ever thought the child could ever be. What's more, Kyoya seemed ... _sad_. He'd never known the now six year old to be sad.

"He couldn't handle being _seen_ ," replied bitterly the younger Hibari and Fon sighed, resigned and a little heartbroken. "Coward."

Fon didn't quite agree with that assessment. Kyoya was still too young to understand how truly ... _terrifying_ intimacy can be. How being seen can be _deadly_. How much _power_ was given to someone when you let them _see_ you, the _real_ you. Fon got used to it, because Kyoya is terrifyingly perceptive for a child, but even he had not been what he was before Renato like Kyoya was implying. Only Kyoya had been completely honest in this little family they'd almost built. Fon had been hiding as much as Renato.

The only difference was that Fon would not have run had Renato confronted him or found out about his profession, his background. He was, by now, truly used to it. You cannot lie to Kyoya, after all, nor did he want to. Clouds matured really quickly and no one can truly lie to a Mist. Fon learned to be upfront with his charge and lived with it, shoving his insecurities down and learning how not to shy away from being himself around another person in a way he had not been open with even his own family since his teen years, when he'd joined the Triads.

To Renato, this was so completely new, it made sense he would be overwhelmed. Fon did not blame him for his first reaction being to pack up and leave. Fon had, as much as he was ashamed to admit it, nearly done the same when Kyoya, freshly turned four years old, first confronted him about the smell of blood on his clothing. Fon had had to get used to it, to learn, step by step, how to be open with the child in his care because there was no one else who could take care of the boy. He was used to piercing, perceptive blue-silver eyes seeing past any pretenses he could have put up. He learned to live with it and to appreciate it.

It actually felt nice being seen when it was by someone who would not judge you.

Renato, especially, was not used to being on the receiving end of eyes so similar to his own. Kyoya must terrify him. It was far too easy to see similarities between them and Fon almost was foolish enough to imagine that they were indeed related by blood. That they were a proper family.

But they were not, nor could they pretend to be or approach such a tentative thing.

Renato had made his decision.

It was just the two of them again.

Fon and Kyoya did not wait for their vacation time to end, instead boarding the first plane back home as soon as they packed everything up. (Fon hid the fact from Kyoya that he had found a ring in his and Renato's room that had clearly fallen out of the man's pocket or something while he'd been packing up. Fon took it with him and, after arriving back home, put it on a chain and wore it underneath his clothes. He never took it off. A reminder of what could have been, had they just been more willing to be honest from the start.) Kyoya was a bit sullen the whole trip home but Fon knew better than to push. It was rare Clouds got attached to people like Kyoya had become to Renato. Fon hoped it didn't affect him too much in the long run, though he knew just how likely it was that Kyoya will refuse to make such deep connections to others after all of this.

He was pleasantly surprised when Kyoya turned ten and took over Namimori Middle School. (Don't ask him why his nephew did it, he just did. Kyoya was like that sometimes.) Kyoya somehow managed to make an almost-friend in Kusakabe Tetsuya and had a loyal following that he turned into his soon to become infamous and legendary Disciplinary Commission, all of them devoted to a fault. After four years of silent worrying, Fon finally had a sign that Kyoya will be fine and as social as Clouds can be, so he had no qualms about going to that summit of the 'world's strongest seven', called on by the Gigilio Nero Donna. He'd never met this Luce before and didn't exactly trust this whole situation, but he decided to go anyway. Besides, it's not as if he can't defend himself in case this turns out to be a dud.

There, he was surprised to see none other than Renato, calling himself Reborn, wearing an expensive suit that fit him like sin, a fedora with a yellow ribbon, Leon resting on it and his hair spiky and wild in a fashionable way, declaring himself as the World's Greatest Hitman. Fon had heard of Reborn, of course, but he was a bit ashamed of himself for not connecting the dots between his old lover and the man that made the whole underworld tremble. He spent only a second wondering if Kyoya had known before he forced himself to act as though he didn't know the man. It was the act that Renato - Reborn - was sticking to and so Fon figured they can maybe talk after this whole thing is over and done with. He could feel those eyes - black in the shadows of the rim of his fedora in that way that always made Fon feel like he was being watched by a predator - on him more often than not but if he were to happen to look in the man's direction, Reborn would be focusing on Luce, which definitely annoyed Fon.

He couldn't help but wonder if Reborn was only looking at him to check if Fon will blab and not because, maybe, he had missed him. He sure acted like he'd moved on and forgotten all about their time together, but then there would be times when Reborn would turn his back to him when he would never do the same to the others - Lal Mirch, Verde, Viper, Skull or even Luce, whom he seemed rather close to (no, Fon was _not_ jealous except maybe he was) - or he would absentmindedly push over a dish Fon preferred during meals and Fon would be startled by how deep and subconscious the trust and familiarity between them ran in Reborn didn't even realize it.

They never trained together, no matter how much the others haggled them to see which one of them was stronger. Fon knew it was Reborn and he had no qualms about being the second strongest of their group, except Luce tended to comment on how her Flames were stronger than his and Fon felt annoyed and this strange need to show her just how wrong she was.

Fon may eat anything she makes or puts in front of him, but he didn't trust or like her. The feeling was mutual and he could feel that the most when Reborn would take his side in any argument or naturally sit or stand beside him, practically gravitating towards his side in any room.

Fon actually started feeling hope that, when they finally get a chance to talk, maybe he will have some good news for Kyoya.

But then it all came crashing down when Checkerface came and turned them into the Arcobaleno.

Renato Sinclair vanished completely that day and Reborn the hitman was all that was left.

Fon didn't bother returning home.

He did not feel like being seen.

00000

Hibari Kyoya was a being of mixed logic and instincts, feral to most but actually far from it. He did things in his own way and didn't hesitate to get violent, but that was not unusual in a Cloud. Dino had never seen a Cloud that hell bent on never being bound or bonded, but restraints is what Hibari hated with a passion and Dino learned that early on in their little training regimen. The second Kyoya felt even the _slightest_ bit trapped, he lashed out in such a way that it almost scared the blond Don, which should be impossible after all the shit _Reborn_ had put him through during his own training with the hitman. Really, Reborn should be the one he fears the most, but there's just something about how Hibari Kyoya acted, the way he _looked_ at people, the way he _moved_ when he fought ...

Hibari Kyoya was not normal in the _least_. Hibari Kyoya was not normal. And Hibari Kyoya's growth would be unlimited. That much, Dino could see from the moment Kyoya landed that first hit on him, adapting in seconds to fighting against a whip when he'd never even seen the weapon in person before.

Kyoya proved, over and over again, why he was the strongest of Tsuna's Guardians, even though he was a Guardian in name _only_. It had taken a lot of convincing, actually, to get him to keep the Vongola Cloud Ring, in the beginning, but ever since Kyoya got Roll, he no longer had a problem with it. He kept the Ring close and Guarded it. In the present, the future and anything in between. Things changed and shifted and transformed and he adapted as Byakuran happened, as the whole thing with the Simone took place and the Vongola Tenth Generation fought and won, even when they faced Daemon Spade himself.

Dino isn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he'd noticed quite a few things about his dear not-cute student, as he watched him grow, both in person and through the memories he got from his older self from the future that never was. Besides his weird mannerisms, what _really_ drew his attention was the relationship he seemed to have with the Arcobaleno. The Storm Arcobaleno looked like a miniature, brown-eyed, long-haired version of Kyoya, so it was easy to determine that they were rather closely related and, as the Arcobaleno's secret finally came into light, Dino wondered if the one called Fon was Kyoya's father and just how long Kyoya had (not) known about all of this.

Judging by the unusual viciousness in his fighting style, probably no longer than the rest of them.

Dino had never been so _glad_ to fight the Varia than the day Reborn had ordered him to go and make sure Kyoya didn't lose, but he's not sure if he'll survive this whole ordeal. Kyoya's looking for something to help him let off steam - and he's _clearly_ not thinking straight, if he threw the ongoing all out _war_ , meaning multiple battles,just so he can continue one fight (though truly intense and what Kyoya would usually go out of his way to look for) - and Dino had all but volunteered himself just by being there and he had _also_ failed in fulfilling Reborn's request/order, so now he had to watch his own back against two sadistic, practically animal-instinct-driven, too strong for anyone's good individuals who took great pleasure in inflicting bodily harm.

Yeah, Kyoya was vicious later that night but he stopped only after the fifth time he slammed Dino through a wall with brute strength alone, as opposed to the eight to tenth time that was his usual before he got bored. (He had truly gotten _strong_. Dino could barely keep up with him if he goes all out.) After that, he seemed ... withdrawn. Well, more than Kyoya usually was due to how unsocial he was. He seemed ... _sad_. Resigned. Dino had watched him just sit down on the table by the window and look out, this dejected air so heavy around him that even _Hibird_ , his beloved yellow bird and constant companion, stayed away. Dino was _almost_ scared to ask what was wrong and if he could assist in any way when Kyoya himself just spoke out of the blue in a show of trust he had _never_ displayed to the blond, not even in the ten years of the future that never was and the bond they had developed in all of that time.

"They're going to die."

"Who is?" He couldn't help but ask, because he was confused. By Kyoya's words, by his sudden trust. By this unexpected show of _vulnerability_. This was so unlike his student that he was really concerned.

"The Arcobaleno."

He tried not to freeze in shock. No, he can do that later. Kyoya took priority right now. As did this conversation and what that might mean for the baby-man that had had a hand in raising him when his own father was on his deathbed. "What makes you say that?"

"Have you ever met the Vindice baby? He's just like Akanbou and the rest. Has the same Pacifier and everything. Besides, Fon told me that the Red Pacifier feeds on his Storm Flames. _Why_ the sudden need to _let_ the Arcobaleno break their curse? _Why_ make this tournament? Why does only _one_ survive? Why not let the Arcobaleno themselves fight each other but rather have them search for _representatives_?"

"I have a feeling you know the answers but are trying to lead me towards them myself so we're on the same page, but I think it would be best if you just tell me so we can discuss it and brainstorm together for , perhaps, a better solution." Because, frankly, Dino did not see where the younger was going but did not like it. How could he, if _Kyoya_ was acting like this over it? He was actually getting a bit scared.

"Think about it, Bucking Horse." Kyoya finally turned to look at him. "We've been told, over and over again, that the Arcobaleno are the strongest. That the Pacifiers are the centerpiece of the Trinisette, which supposedly keeps the world stable or whatever. The Arcobaleno feed the Pacifiers their Flames to keep them running. Suddenly, this Checkerface fellow appears and tells us he's essentially releasing the Arcobaleno of their current ... 'responsibilities' but only one gets to live. He tells them to gather representatives. Why? Why don't they need to feed the Pacifiers any longer? Why does only one get to survive? Why have representatives?"

"Just say it plainly, Kyoya." He can't believe _he's_ the one saying that in a conversation involving the two of them.

"If the old generation of Arcobaleno are no longer needed, that means a new one is. And if the Arcobaleno need to be the strongest people in the world of a given generation, then isn't it the easiest way to gather them to tell the Arcobaleno to do it? Surely the people acknowledged by the current strongest seven are just as strong or have the potential to be?" Dino paled as he saw the logic behind it. Kyoya looked away, seeing that he finally gets it. "What really stumps me, though, is what the Vindice have to do with all of this and why one of them is an Arcobaleno."

"Not why they die?"

Kyoya turned to look at him again and there was this dead look in his eyes that chilled him to the bone. "The Pacifiers need Flames, right? Do you think the transition from one person to the other is instantaneous? What will sustain them in that interim before they settle for the new Arcobaleno? And if the old Arcobaeno are no longer suitable to feed the Pacifiers, that one last drag on their power is all they have left to give. A fire dies when not even embers are left."

"Do you have any idea what to do? How to stop this?"

"Do you think we'd be having this conversation if I did?" Hibari spat out with vitriol, hands clenching into fists that would shatter diamonds. "Do you think I'd be preparing myself to mourn a family not yet fully established, _again_ , for the _third_ time?"

"... Family?"

"Let it go, Bucking Horse."

The Cavallone boss did, but he didn't forget that conversation with Kyoya. He couldn't get it out of his head, in fact. He watched over his student's fitful sleep that night and kept his words in the forefront of his mind the next morning when Reborn and Tsuna revealed what Bermuda had told him, pretty much confirming all of Kyoya's theories on the spot. Dino had to fight the urge to run back to his student, knowing Kyoya would not appreciate it, and he was glad that he'd stayed until the end, as Tsuna asked them all to fight with him so they may save all of the Arcobaleno, from both Checkerface and the Vindice's way of dealing with this whole matter.

 _That's_ when Dino calls Kyoya. He seems to have some good news for his student. Hopefully, this will cheer him up, at least a little. And maybe make him all the more vicious to fight.

"Are you calling Hibari-san, Dino-san?" Tsuna asks as he passes him while he's waiting for the prefect to answer. "Because we'll really need his help for this. I know you, Xanxus and Byakuran are strong and that we have Mukuro and Chrome and Enma and Basil and everyone else, but we could really use someone as strong as Hibari-san."

"Don't you worry, little bro," Dino reassured with a smile, ruffling the younger boss' hair affectionately. "Kyoya's just been _waiting_ for something like this. Those guys better run. We're unleashing a demon."

Tsuna blinks those big eyes of his up at him in confusion. "How can you be so certain Hibari-san will fight with us?"

The blond looks away. "Because he wants to save his family." The call is picked up on the other side and Dino both does and doesn't understand why his heart skips a beat - goes all thump-thump-thump - when he hears a gruff voice snap at him from the other end. Heh, Kyoya, predictable as ever. "Prepare your best tonfa, Kyoya. We may have a way to save Reborn and the others."

A moment of silence and then ...

"Thank you, Bucking Horse."

00000

"I would have preferred it, if just this once, you did not involve Hibari Kyoya in this," Reborn couldn't help but tell his first student. "I know he's probably one of our best bets in winning this, especially with this plan and especially since we're severely lacking Clouds, but I don't want Hibari Kyoya involved in what could very well turn out to be a massacre, one way or the other." He knew he and Fon were more likely bound to meet death on this day than not and so he wanted at least _one_ of his Skylarks to survive. Can he even call them his, after all this time? Neither seemed to remember/recognize him. He'd thought Fon did, back when they'd all answered Luce's call, before they became Arcobaleno, with how the Storm had acted, but he'd never once slipped and called him by name. And Kyoya always called him Akanbou ...

Actually, he would prefer it if Kyoya never learned Reborn was Renato Sinclair. That way, at least, the kid can mourn only Fon.

Because as ready as Reborn was to fight today, he was a realist and he knew their chances of victory were slim. And so he would have preferred if no one fought this battle, let alone the three youths he'd come to consider as sons at one point in his life or another, especially Kyoya. Kyoya actually had the best chances of surviving this fuckfest, given how tenacious he was and his frankly huge Cloud Flames, but even his chances were slim against someone like Bermuda or, Chaos forbid, Checkerface.

"If you think we could have held him off, you're crazy, Reborn, with all due respect," the blond Don replied, both exasperated and fond. "He's in it for Fon, you know? He said he doesn't want to mourn a family yet unestablished for a third time and while I don't actually know what he's talking about, I don't think he'll be letting Fon go anytime soon." That statement had Reborn subtly freezing, turning to look up at Dino in surprise because the blond really did not understand just _how much_ meaning that sentence had to Reborn - because that meant Kyoya _knew_ and if he did, Fon _had_ to know, too - but before either of them could say anything, the Battler Watches beeped, signaling the start of what was, hopefully, the final match. "Well, here goes nothing."

The plan went okay, for the most part. Three Vindice were taken down with something akin to ease by the 'Hyper Intuition Trio' and then they all held almost well against Jagger, until Bermuda stepped in. Reborn had to step in, of course, because Bermuda was too much for the others. Squalo was already down, Xanxus' Battler Watch - and the arm it had been attached to - was blown to bits, Byakuran was out cold, his watch also destroyed. Dino was, at least, still conscious, if out of the game due to a broken watch, but Kyoya and Mukuro were working terrifically together until they got injured and now it was Reborn all alone against Bermuda while the others recovered.

"My offer still stands, Reborn. I'd rather like someone like you at my side as I face Checkerface and take him down once and for all. Just think about it. You're strong enough to take Night Flames. You'd fit right in in Vindice."

"Excuse me," two familiar voices suddenly hissed and both battling Arcobaleno paused to look behind Reborn, where Kyoya was getting back to his feet and a few paces beyond him, where Fon had taken a step forward, a strange gleam in his usually serene eyes. Reborn had caught glimpses of it a few times when they used to spar, but he'd never seen it spark this aggressively before.

"Don't get involved, kid. This has nothing to do with you," Bermuda says and Reborn winces on his behalf as Kyoya's eyes flash and his aura begins gushing blood lust. "Hm, impressive. I'm actually quite surprised you're able to move, let alone that you're this energetic. Maybe you'd be a good addition to the Vindice, too."

"I will not be restrained."

"Too bad. But I guess this just means you have to sit back down and stay there. Don't make me do something that I'll regret. You are no longer able to fight. Your Battler Watch is destroyed. According to the rules, you are not allowed to do anything else."

"Rules will not restrain me. Sawada Tsunayoshi, let me see your watch."

"Hibari-sa-"

"That was not a question." Tsuna, completely forgetting the terrifying Vidnice leader they were fighting against, squeaked and hurried to do as Hibari had ordered.

"What are you-" Bermuda cut himself off, his jaw coming to rest on the ground as Kyoya poured Cloud Flames into Tsuna's Boss Watch and the device replicated. Everyone gawked. Reborn couldn't hold back a proud grin if his life depended on it. A single glance at his own watch told him Team Fon was officially back in the game because Fon's only representative had a Boss Watch again. A flash of red light had all of their attention turning over to where Fon had immediately activated the Arcobaleno's watch's special feature that gave them an hour in their true forms.

He felt his heart do that familiar thump-thump-thump as he watched Fon take a deep breathe and roll his shoulders.

"Can Cloud Flames even _do_ that?" He overheard Mammon ask a flabbergasted Verde but he could only focus on the two Skylarks walking towards him. And past him completely, to come to a stop in front of him, between the hitman and the Vindice leader.

"Leave this carnivore-wannabe to us," Kyoya said, tonfa spiked and lit with Cloud Flames, dozens of Roll spheres appearing to hover all around them and a pair of handcuffs manifesting in each of his hands.

"You prepare to fight Checkerface," Fon added, unbuttoning his long tunic and flinging it away. Reborn nearly choked when he saw a familiar ring hanging off a chain around Fon's neck. Shit, Fon had that thing this _whole time_!? Reborn had thought he'd lost it when he'd run into a rival hitman while he was leaving town and got into a brawl, ten years ago!

"You think you stand a chance against me?" Bermuda asks, bewildered and amused.

Kyoya rolled his shoulders. "You sealed your fate the second you decided to target Renato Sinclair. He's _ours_."

"I'm my own, thank you."

"Shut up, Renato," Fon casually shot back and Leon, the traitor, went and turned into a gag of all things and shut him up for them! "You want left or right?"

"Are you seriously so casually discussing your battle tactics right in front of me?"

"Let's leave the back to the little animal and everything else to Akanbou. As for our roles, surprise me," Kyoya replied, not at all acknowledging Bermuda. Reborn did not need to see either of the Hibaris' faces to know they must be sporting identical battle-mania grins he'd seen on Kyoya once or twice over the past two years and a half.

"You can't be seri-"

"Works for me, Kyoya."

And then they were off.

It was fucking _poetry_.

Chaos at its finest.

Reborn almost cried.

And then Tsuna joined in and it was perfect.

He was just ... _so proud_.

00000

Bermuda was defeated, both Tsuna and Kyoya crushed their Boss Watches and Checkerface came to bitch at them, but then they proposed an alternative to the Arcobaleno system that Talbot had managed to work out, Kawahira - yes, _that_ uncle Kawahira - gave in and then Kyoya bullied him into completely lifting the Arcobaleno curse, the baby bodies and all.

The Varia went back to Italy, bitching about their injuries.

Byakuran and his lot stayed in Namimori for a while before doing the same.

Dino dared to stay for an entire month, managing to somehow get a date with Kyoya in the process and somehow live through the death stares the two strongest former Arcobaleno gave him when he asked for their permission.

Tsuna refused to be Decimo, Reborn went to Italy, talked to Timoteo, came back and declared him Neo Primo and then, finally, dared to brave a much needed talk with the two Hibari.

He thought a cafe was a good place to have it, but Kyoya came in, made sure Fon was seated, before walking right out, Lichi - Fon's pet monkey that he seemed to have picked up in China at some point - and Leon in tow, all three of them clearly done with their BS. Understandable.

Unfortunately, this left the two once again grown men sitting in awkward silence as they avoided each other's eyes the first ten minutes until their espresso and tea arrived.

After downing half of his coffee like it was alcohol to give him liquid courage, Reborn - _Renato_ \- finally dared to look Fon in the eyes and speak up. "I owe you an apology and an explanation."

"I'll take that apology, but I don't need an explanation," Fon replied calmly with a deep sip of his own warm beverage. "I understand your reason perfectly. I'm not saying you didn't hurt me, but I was honestly half expecting something like that to happen. The only reason I myself didn't take such action was because I got used to being _seen_ by Kyoya. You didn't have three years of that to fall back on and quell the urge to retreat. All assassins have that same instinct to avoid such intimacy. In our line of work, it may be the only thing keeping us from falling into madness and despair."

"It was still disgraceful and I should have, at the very least, talked to you, but I guess I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave. And if we stayed together, you or Kyoya would have been noticed and either you'd get targeted or he'd get snatched up. I don't know here in the east, but in Italy, Clouds like him are very fucking wanted." Fon nodded and they both relaxed a little. At least they were _talking_. "You kept the ring."

It wasn't a question but Fon nodded anyway. There was a slight blush painting his cheeks and there went Renato's heart again. Thump-thump- _fucking_ -thump. "I ... I would have said yes."

He tried not to feel too happy. "Would have?"

"Probably still would," admitted the Storm but he suddenly looked very, very serious. "But I don't want to rush into that kind of relationship again, not so soon. Kyoya might have grown up and might never be so completely affected by any relationship I may have, but I myself don't feel ready for that right now. I ... I have a lot of making up to do to Kyoya. I kind of ghosted him since The Fated Day and even you and I are very different people since then, let alone since ten years ago. I want to fix my relationship with my ... with my son, before I even think of extending our family ... In the official sense." At his arched eyebrow, Fon chuckled and dared to bridge the gap between them by placing a hand over Reborn's free one. "Just because you ghosted us, Renato, doesn't mean you ever stopped being _family_. Hibari are very possessive. We wouldn't just discard you like that. If our actions did not speak loudly enough for us against Bermuda and Checkerface, then I hope my words, at least, will reach you when I say we still want you in our lives. If that is what you want, that is."

He hesitated. "Perhaps it _is_ too soon." Fon smiled reassuringly but there was a sad tint to it. Reborn didn't hesitate to turn his hand around to grasp at Fon's in return. "That's why we can take it slow. You hold on to that ring, though, okay? And when you feel ready ... Just put it on."

Bold? Yes. Gutsy? Yes. Risky? _Yes_.

Worth it? Definitely.

Especially when Fon smiled like that and nodded.

 _Thump-thump-thump_.

They were a long stretch from okay. Things were messy and will need a lot of fixing before they can settle into a comfortable routine like the one from ten years ago. They owed Kyoya a lot of making-up for all but abandoning him in the past. They still had to rearrange their lives back to something normal after being Arcobaleno for so long was their definition of normal. There was still Tsuna to train and raise. Kyoya, too, for all that he insisted he was not a child. There was Dino to look out for, especially now that he had aspirations to date the younger Hibari. (Reborn doesn't know if he wants to give him advice or a shovel talk so he'll probably end up doing both in a weird mix that will terrify his old student. Hm, sounds like chaos. Perfect.)

Nothing was perfect, nothing was exactly right, which was just how it was supposed to be. Because this? This they can work with. As long as they can smile and have fun, as long as they can hope and show affection, they will be alright.

And Reborn knew,as long as his heart kept going that familiar thump-thump-thump, he and Fon will be alright, too.

**LA FINE**


End file.
